<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Meme - The Lonely Princess by Asriel20Asi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312416">Tumblr Meme - The Lonely Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi'>Asriel20Asi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Love, Manga &amp; Anime, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story I made via a Tumblr meme~♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tumblr Meme - The Lonely Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there lived a lonely princess who lived in a kingdom plagued with a curse of</p><p>never ending rain. The poor girl always tried her best to appease her kingdom but the people<br/>
only shunned her and refused to see the good within her heart.</p><p>One day while she was out taking a stroll to calm her broken heart...She met a man who saw<br/>
the good within her. The princess asked the man if he knew of a way to end the curse and he<br/>
told her that the power was hidden inside herself all along. Her heart became over-joyed at the<br/>
news and she raced home to free her kingdom from the curse.</p><p>She cleared the skies of all the rain in hopes of making her people smile but the poor girl only<br/>
found hatred in the hearts of her people. "She's a witch..." some said, "She had the power to<br/>
remove the curse all along and she did nothing!?" some yelled. The poor princess was chased<br/>
from her kingdom by the people she adored.</p><p>The princess wandered for many day until she reached the kingdom of ice in hopes of meeting<br/>
the kind man she met. She asked around the towns describing the man to others until she was<br/>
sent in the direction of the castle. The guards at the front gate laughed at her when she told them<br/>
she was the princess from the kingdom of rain. "You...a princess!? Don't make me laugh!" one<br/>
of the guards scoffed. The princess had forgotten she had been traveling for months and looked<br/>
more like a peasant than a princess and kept asking to see the king for his help in her search.</p><p>The guards were about to send her away when the man she searched for came running up to the<br/>
guards, "What's going on out her," he asked but paused when he saw the woman he helped. The<br/>
man picked the poor girl up into his arms and walked back towards the castle, "You guards<br/>
should be ashamed...Turning away a woman in need." he said with a glare.</p><p>The man set her down on to her feet and called for an older woman who could help the young<br/>
girl get tidied up. The older woman lead the young girl to a elegant bathing area with soaps and<br/>
oils she's never seen. The young princess cleaned herself up and was brought a beautiful ocean<br/>
blue dress to wear.</p><p>The young man paced back and forth in the dining hall wondering if he should have explained<br/>
something to the girl first but he was brought out of his deep thoughts by an older woman's voice<br/>
saying, "Is this more presentable sire?" The older woman helped the princess into the room and<br/>
the man was blown away by the young woman's beauty which made him stutter a bit after<br/>
sending the maid away. "Y-you l-look beautiful..." he managed to say and took her into the<br/>
sitting room to talk.</p><p>The princess told him of how she freed her people from the curse only to be chased out of the<br/>
kingdom by the people she tried to save. The poor girl leaned against the man's shoulder and<br/>
burst into tears from all the pain within her heart. "Please do not cry milady..." the man said while<br/>
encircling his arms around her in a comforting manner, "I wish to bring back that beautiful smile<br/>
of your's..." he said with a slight blush, "You see I'm the prince of this frozen kingdom and I may<br/>
not be good at pleasing you but..." he paused while taking a breath of courage, "Would you stay<br/>
with me here in this kingdom as my queen..."</p><p>The prince had been fallen in love with her on the day they had met and forgot to ask her name<br/>
before she darted off. He told her that everyday that passed by he could not forget her the<br/>
kindness within her heart or the sweet sound of her voice. The young woman stared into the<br/>
eyes of the princes for a few moments letting his words sink in...only to throw her arms around<br/>
him and yell, "Yes~!"</p><p>A few months passed as the young lovers waited till the spring to be wed. Their wedding was<br/>
filled with warmth and the people in the kingdom rejoiced at their union. "Juvia, I will never let<br/>
you feel lonely ever again..." the prince promised, "I will never feel alone as long as I have<br/>
you...Gray~" she promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>